Welcome Home (Sanitarium)
by Boogieman13
Summary: Casi quince años. Quince. ¿Demasiados años para estar encerrado en un psiquiátrico, Sting? AU.
1. Prólogo

Me hice a mí misma la promesa de que no publicaría este fic hasta tenerlo un poco más avanzado y haber _casi terminado_ '**Engel**'. Y como casi, casi, ambos cometidos están cumplidos, he decidido dejarme caer con otra historia, a ver qué os parece. :3

¡Mini ficha del fic!

Nombre: Welcome Home (Sanitarium) _(sí, sí, como la canción de Metallica)._

Género: Drama/Mistery _(creo que tengo un problema)._

Pairing: Sting y Lucy _(Lucy aparecerá oficialmente mucho después, pero aparecerá)._

Rating: T _(escenas de violencia extrema, enfermedades mentales y un largo etcétera porque soy una maldita enferma mental)._

* * *

Prólogo

_ Tienes que acabar con esto, Sting. Tienes que acabar con todos ellos. _

-Cállate.

_ Sólo quieren que mueras, ellos no te entienden. Ponle fin a esto. _

-He dicho que te calles.

_Ni siquiera te permiten respirar el aire fresco. Ganaremos, Sting, te lo prometo. Vamos a conseguirlo._

-¡Deja de hablar! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero escucharte, estoy aquí por tu culpa! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Voy a acabar contigo, voy a matarte y así no tendré que volver a escuchar tu voz nunca más!

La habitación de paredes blancas y acolchadas rezumaba tristeza, ansiedad y desesperación. Varios hombres fornidos corrieron hacia la puerta metálica blanca y divisaron por el cristal a un muchacho rubio de unos veinte años vestido completamente de blanco, descalzo, y con ojeras pronunciadas. El cuerpo del joven se encogía y retorcía en una esquina mugrienta; agazapado y con las manos envolviendo su cabeza, el chico lanzaba sinsentidos al aire viciado del cuarto. Lucía pálido como el papel, la piel sudada y varios mechones de pelo color trigo pegados a sus sienes. De vez en cuando golpeaba de manera dura cualquier parte de su cuerpo, y al segundo siguiente volvía a encogerse y comenzaba a llorar entre alaridos desgarrados.

Uno de los hombres captó la mirada de color mar del joven a través del cristal transparente, y pudo jurar que vio el verdadero infierno en aquellos ojos. Por un momento, la figura masculina quiso atravesar la puerta de hierro y abrazar a aquel pobre desgraciado; sin embargo, los hombres no hacían esa clase de cosas, por mucho que lo deseasen. Contrariamente, desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo, tragó las lágrimas que azotaban el interior de su alma y corrió en pos de la única persona capaz de apaciguar aquella figura emborronada que se encontraba encerrada en una jaula inmaculadamente blanca.

Minutos después, una mujer rubia ataviada en blanco cruzó el muro metálico con la mirada café inundada en preocupación. Descendió hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas y se acomodó frente al joven rubio, acariciándole la cabeza y susurrándole de cerca frases que, sin duda, tranquilizarían al muchacho. Poco a poco, tomó las manos sudadas de éste entre las suyas, más finas y delicadas, y las fue colocando sobre su propio regazo femenino. Sonreía de manera dulce al chico mientras se incorporaba con él y los guiaba a ambos hacia el podrido colchón que ocupaba un significativo espacio de la habitación blanca. Los observadores, a salvo detrás del cristal y de la puerta, se miraban recelosos al vislumbrar un fugaz beso de la mujer en la frente del chico, y una sonrisa taimada en los labios del mismo.

Entonces una jeringuilla salió del bolsillo de la ropa blanca de la mujer, y guiada por la mano de la rubia, se hincó en el brazo derecho del muchacho de piel pálida por el miedo, que cayó en sueño profundo tan sólo unos segundos después.

* * *

**El blanco es un color bonito. **

Tened en cuenta que esto no es más que el prólogo, y que el siguiente capítulo, el primero, transcurrirá antes en el tiempo que el prólogo. Y bléh, poco más tengo que decir, aparte de que creo que tengo un pequeño... Eeh... _¿Fetiche?_ Con Sting y Lucy.

¡Recordad! **Los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, ¡no me dejéis morir tan joven! **D:

**B**_oogie._


	2. Bienvenido a Fairy Tail

¡Hoo! ¡Nuevo capítulo! Me encanta que os haya gustado e intrigado tanto el prólogo. Gracias a todos los que dejásteis review en el anterior.

_kAeDe-Hime - _**C. L. AyA - **_FairyD - _**Jomagaher - **_StingLover - _**SimplyIsabelleS - **_Sof24 - _**Reveire**

¡Gracias! Espero que os guste el primer capítulo. :3

* * *

Bienvenido a Fairy Tail

_Magnolia, Fiore. 19 de marzo, 1934._

Blanco, blanco, blanco. Todo aquí es blanco. Paredes blancas, ropa blanca, camas blancas… Hasta yo mismo soy blanco. La pureza personificada. No he visto en mi vida más color que este tan casto y puro, y eso me abruma. Desearía tener el poder de moverme a los lugares que yo desee, desplazarme por el amplio mundo sin más equipaje que mi memoria para retratar en mi mente eternamente los vívidos colores del exterior.

Un vano deseo, pues sólo vive en mí el blanco desde que mi memoria funciona.

_¿Por qué no permites que me encargue de comprar tu billete al mundo, Sting? _

-No será necesario, Rogue –suspiro contenidamente–. El momento de tu desaparición será cuando me permitan salir de este agujero.

_¿Mi desaparición? _Dice. _Tú no deseas eso. _

-Por supuesto que sí. Por tu culpa no he podido jamás salir de aquí.

_Fuera existen dragones, Sting. Desearás tenerme cerca cuando uno de ellos te ataque, puesto que yo fui entrenado por uno de ellos. _

-Basta –sentencio–. Desaparece de mi vista, es suficiente por hoy.

Automáticamente, como un reloj, aparece por la puerta de metal blanca la señorita Strauss. Siempre me ha gustado su cara, es agradable y no me trata como el resto de personas aquí. No obstante, su pelo es blanco. Su piel es blanca, igual que su uniforme de trabajo; sólo resaltan sobre su palidez albina unos ojos que son del mismo color que el cielo cuando el sol comienza a ponerse ya de tarde.

-Buenos días, señor Eucliffe –saluda.

Su presencia hace desaparecer a Rogue, que bufa sobre mi hombro y se esfuma. Se lleva consigo el manto oscuro.

-Señorita Strauss –comienzo–, ¿ya ha amanecido? –Ella asiente, con el pelo blanco revoloteando con gracia alrededor de su rostro. Me siento con pesadumbre en el mohoso colchón y suspiro–. Desde que estoy en esta habitación sin ventanas el tiempo me resulta extraño.

Ella se sienta junto a mí en la roída cama y pasa una mano tersa y pálida por mi espalda. Sé que intenta reconfortarme, y sin embargo se siente un intento tan vano que provoca en mí un gorgoteo enfermo al fondo de mi garganta. ¿Una carcajada? Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que reí, tampoco quién estuvo involucrado.

-El doctor Dreyar cree que estás haciendo grandes progresos –apunta con voz suave–; posiblemente estés fuera antes de darte cuenta. –Ante mi falta de entusiasmo, comenta–: ¿No te alegra?

-No se moleste, señorita Strauss –replico–. Usted no es la primera enfermera que me trata, igualmente no es la primera que trata de elevar mi ánimo –la miro a los ojos color cielo–. Este lugar, aunque pese, se ha convertido en mi hogar con el paso de los años. He crecido aquí, no he visto mundo más allá del que los ventanales del comedor han podido mostrarme. Los aullidos enloquecidos se han transformado en mis canciones de cuna –ella contempla mi discurso con tristeza–. Cumpliré veinte años el mes siguiente, y las paredes frías y húmedas de esta casa de locos son todo lo cálidas que puedo soportar. Aprecio el intento, enfermera Strauss, pero sólo soy un loco al fin y al cabo, y no tengo esperanzas ni razones para salir de aquí.

Ella mantiene la sonrisa, pretende no inmutarse, y sin embargo alcanzo a observar tristeza en la fina curva rosada que surca su rostro bonito. A continuación extrae una jeringuilla metálica de uno de los bolsillos de la vestimenta de enfermera y me pide que extienda el brazo. Obedezco sin rechistar, ese sedante me aleja de Rogue y toda su pestilente sarta de mentiras.

· · ·

Cuándo y cómo llegué aquí es algo que aqueja mi mente constantemente. De vez en cuando dejo mis recuerdos vagar y me sumerjo en un peligroso huracán de sensaciones que provocan la aparición de Rogue y su discurso libertino y agudos dolores en mi cabeza. No son memorias bonitas, ni siquiera mi infancia es algo a destacar, puesto que la mayoría de ella estuvo compuesta por los rostros de las personas que conocí aquí, en el psiquiátrico. Procuro nunca pasar más de cinco minutos pensando en el pasado, en mis padres o en mis amigos. Ninguno de ellos existe para mí, no desde hace ya casi quince años. Sólo tengo la compañía de Rogue, y en ocasiones la de la señorita Strauss. Algunas veces quisiera que ella se mostrase más cariñosa conmigo, no obstante luego recapacito. Ella es la enfermera, trata con muchos locos como yo al cabo del día, y si fuera más atenta conmigo que con los demás, todos acabarían por delatarme al celador.

-¡Eucliffe! –Grita una atronadora voz desde la entrada a mi mohoso cuarto–. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dañes las paredes?

Lo miro con estupor, no sé qué está insinuando. De repente noto dolor en la uña de mi dedo índice derecho, un color que nunca antes había visto sale de la punta de mi dedo. Escuece tanto que tengo ganas de llorar, sin embargo el dolor es sustituido por el nuevo color: es brillante, intenso y cálido.

_ Sting, no te levantes. _Dice Rogue, que acaba de aparecer a mi espalda. _Sabes que ese bruto de Orga no va a ser tan bueno contigo como la enfermera Lisanna. _Sigo avanzando hacia el revisor con el dedo en alto. _Vamos, Sting, ni te acerques. ¡Te duele, maldita sea! Vete a la cama otra vez. _

-¿Qué es este color que sale de mi dedo?

El celador me mira con condescendencia, todos aquí lo hacen menos la señorita Strauss y Rogue. Coge mi mano con brusquedad y examina la uña.

-Sangre –dice–. Y es de color rojo –lo observo con asombro y felicidad, ¡al fin un color nuevo!–. Anda, acompáñame a enfermería, Yukino tiene que revisar esa herida.

Yukino Aguria es otra enfermera de Fairy Tail. Tiene el pelo blanco también, pero de una manera distinta a la de la enfermera Strauss, viste siempre el uniforme de enfermera y sólo he tenido que ir a visitarla tres veces en los casi quince años que llevo ingresado aquí. También es amable, pero, de nuevo, de una manera distinta a la señorita Strauss. Creo que tiene vergüenza de tratar con dementes.

Rogue va detrás de nosotros mientras avanzamos por los pasillos de color blanco roído. No deja de perseguirnos, no obstante sé que es pura curiosidad por ver el exterior de la habitación en la que nos tienen confinados. A lo largo de los años he aprendido que nadie excepto yo puede sentir a mi compañero de cuarto; las veces que lo nombraba cuando me internaron en Fairy Tail fueron respondidas con días encerrado entre la penumbra y varias dolorosas inyecciones en lo alto de mi espalda, justo en el hueso. Recuerdo a mi primera enfermera, Arania Webb, una mujer con el pelo parecido al del celador Orga, pero mucho más simpática que él. Ella trató de ayudarme, como todas lo han hecho. Traía a menudo juguetes, pero me los quitaba cuando se los ofrecía a Rogue para compartirlos. La enfermera Webb se fue un día sin avisar, un martes por la mañana; me trajo el desayuno el mismísimo señor Dreyar, el director del manicomio, y me dijo que ella había sido asignada a los locos de otro pabellón. Por aquel entonces yo tenía siete años, y recuerdo que lloré mucho con la noticia. Desde entonces, cada vez que veo al señor Dreyar en mi habitación y no en su despacho, sé que no volveré a ver a mi enfermera habitual. Por eso trato de no encariñarme mucho con ninguna.

El celador Nanagear abre la puerta de la sala de enfermería de un golpe seco con la mano, y el olor a desinfectante y vendas se acopla en mi nariz.

_ Este lugar es asqueroso, Sting. Vámonos. _Por lo visto también en la de Rogue, aunque no le contesto porque hay demasiadas agujas en la habitación.

Miro alrededor, y de nuevo todo es blanco. Las camillas, y las sábanas que las recubren, son blancas, igual que los azulejos, el techo y el foco que ilumina la estancia de luz intermitente. Este lugar es tan aburrido.

Topo mi dedo contra la pata de una camilla y duele. Entonces recuerdo porqué el celador nos ha dirigido a la enfermería y, maravillado, llevo mi vista del aburrido entorno a mi dedo, de color sangre. Y de pronto me ataca un recuerdo de mi corta infancia en el exterior:

Juego con una niña, estamos persiguiendo mariposas en una ladera repleta de flores multicolores y el Sol baña el lugar con su luz de color amarillo. La mariposa que estamos intentando atrapar ahora es del mismo color que el pelo de Rogue, y mi acompañante y yo estamos compitiendo por ver quién la atrapa primero. La niña me dice que es una mariposa demasiado bonita y fiera como para que yo la pueda conseguir, que me rinda. Yo me limito a decirle que la está llamando su madre y sigo en pos de la mariposa oscura. Entonces mi compañera se abalanza sobre mí y, entre risas, ambos rodamos ladera abajo. Sigo riendo cuando terminamos de caer y, con los brazos extendidos, miro a la niña.

-Yukino, necesito que le vendes el dedo a este piltrafa.

La ruda voz del celador me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Vuelvo a estar dentro del aburrido y blanco loquero, con las aburridas -y ataviadas en blanco- enfermeras. Evito chistar, probablemente el señor Nanagear me encerrará si lo hago, y muestro mi dedo color sangre a la enfermera Aguria. Ella viene corriendo y con cara de preocupación.

-¿Cómo se ha hecho eso, señor Eucliffe? –pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros e intento centrarme de nuevo en el recuerdo de mi infancia. ¿Era feliz? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo a ciencia cierta, pero parece que sí. Lo más inquietante era el color del pelo de mi compañera sonriente. Del mismo color que el que sale de mi dedo.

Entonces un estruendo azota la enfermería, y mis ojos se abren ante lo que ven. Una enfermera entra corriendo y profiriendo una retahíla de insultos hacia alguien, lo más seguro hacia un paciente. Su pelo es del mismo color que el mío, pero el suyo brilla más, como si el Sol estuviese atrapado entre los mechones de su cabellera. La piel también es pálida, eso no es una novedad, sin embargo le baja del brazo izquierdo un río del color de la sangre. Creo que ella también tiene sangre, igual que yo. ¿Habrá alguien más en el mundo que tenga sangre, como nosotros? A pesar de parecerse al resto de las enfermeras, esta es diferente, no es seria ni tranquila, parece un torbellino de color y sus ojos son del mismo color que los troncos de los árboles. Son muy bonitos.

-¿Quién se ha creído que es? –Grita mientras practica en su brazo el mismo vendaje que la señorita Aguria hace en mi dedo–. Ese Natsu… ¡Le das la mano y se coge el brazo! Esta vez se ha pasado. Lanzarme contra la pared, como si él fuera un dragón –sigue despotricando–, ¡aliento del dragón de fuego! No pienso volver a jugar con él.

Una enfermera carraspea entonces, y la chica parece darse cuenta con ello de la presencia del celador Orga. Se disculpa en voz baja y sale de la sala, llevándose la luz del Sol con ella. Para entonces, la señorita Aguria ya ha terminado con mi dedo y le pide al vigilante que me devuelva a la habitación.

_Parece que no todo es aburrido aquí, Sting. _

* * *

**¿Qué me decís del rojo?**

Bueno, bueno, espero que haya quedado patente la **obsesión** (barra) **locura** de nuestra abejita favorita. ¿Quién será la enfermera "Rayo de Sol"? ¿Y la niña con la jugaba de pequeño? ¿Os gustan las intervenciones de Rogue? Es un amor. :3

Hasta aquí todo por hoy, no olvidéis que **los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, ¡no me dejéis morir tan joven! **D:

**B**_oogie._


End file.
